Magic Mio
by Misaianne
Summary: So basically this is an anime crossovers from Strawberry Panic, K-on, Chikane, and a lot more with different pairings that you will never thought of it will exist! sorry I'm just really imaginative about these things and it also the characters have powers which is a very importsnt part of my stiry.Well enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Magic Mio  
Chapter I: The transfer student,Shizuma's younger sister?

-at the All Girls Magical School-  
Lara: hey Shizuma, did you hear about the transfer student?  
Shizuma: -remains silent-  
Lara: are you still looking for your sister?  
Shizuma: -getting mad-  
Lara: come on its been 10 do you think you can distuinguish her? just love me okay?  
Shizuma:shut up! -summons a fire in her hand- you don't know what we all felt when she disappeared.  
Lara: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
Shizuma: Mio -her fire disappeared- -then rains hard but it stop when the bell rang-  
Lara: lets go.  
Shizuma: -stands up then goes to the flag ceremony-  
Ma'am Paul: so as you've heard we have a new transfer student. She is at my office right now  
and she will be at the section of Temperance. She will join you when the bell  
take care of her.  
-the students went to there classrooms-  
Shizuma: -remaining silent-  
Frincess: I can't wait for the transfer student.  
Regina: I hope she is really cute.  
Nikki: what kind of powers does she have?  
-bell rings-  
Regina: here she comes.  
-outside the classroom-  
The Teacher: wait here.  
Transfer Student: Mm -nods her head-  
-the teacher wents inside the classroom-  
Miss Yamanako: you can come in now.  
-the students in suspense-  
transfer student: -goes in the classroom-  
the students: wahhh~ she's so cute.  
Shizuma: -looks at the transfer student-  
Transfer Student: Good Morning. my name is Akiyama Mio.  
-students were shocked-  
Regina: wait, you're a member of the Akiyama Clan.  
Mio: what's the akiyama clan?  
Lara: you don't know the Akiyama Clan yet you're last name is Akiyama?  
Mio: Mm-nods her head- that was the only thing I can remember from my childhood. anything  
other that,I don't remember anything at all.  
Shizuma: -shocked at what she just heard- then what can you remember?  
-the class was suprised that Shizuma was curious-  
Mio: I have mark here -points at her birthmark near her eye-  
Shizuma: then do you remember about a girl that plays with you?  
Mio: a girl playing with me? -she remembers a girl so beautiful that was playing with her-  
ahhh ahhh -her head aches- -the lights flickered on and off then a powerful wind swept the  
floor- -holds her head-  
Shizuma: are you okay?  
Mio: ye-yeah. -the rustling stops-  
Shizuma: I'm sorry.  
Mio: no, its okay.  
Miss Yamanaka: you can sit next to Shizuma.  
Mio: okay.  
Shizuma:(is she my sister?)  
Mio:-sits to her chair-  
Miss Yamanaka: (she's really strong)  
Mio: (is this really a magical school? then what am I doing here I don't even have powers)-sigh-  
Miss Yamanaka: now we are going to discuss defence. think fast -throws a fireball towards Mio-  
Shizuma: Mio look out.  
Mio: huh? eh eh -helds out her hands then the fireball stops- ar~e?  
Miss Yamanaka: very good you got a 100.  
Mio: how did I? -moves her fingers- -the fireball follows-  
Miss Yamanaka: controbility 100.(how did she control that.I'm a S-rank sorceres in the society.  
when magic users uses Magic only her can control it but a few people can match there wavelengths  
to the main users to control it and that few people is the Akiyama Clan. to the main point,  
there it be that she is the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan?)  
Lara: -mad-  
Regina: she's strong.  
Mio: (How did I do that?) -turns the flames into blue flames then tooks the shape of  
a dragon then gets rid of it-  
Miss Yamanaka: creativity 100.  
-bell rings-  
Shizuma:come on Mio I'll show you through the school.  
Mio:okay  
-Shizuma pulls Mio outside the classroom-  
Lara: -mad- that's it. later I will show Mio who can be with Shizuma.  
-gym class-  
Shizuma: hey Mio. what happened to your childhood?  
Mio: all I can remember is that I saw a beautiful girl crying towards me. I want to comfort  
her but I can't speak or move. All I can do is to watch her cry. It was so painful.  
-tears roll down her cheek-.  
Shizuma: Are you alright?  
Mio: -wipes her tears- I'm okay. its just that its painful not to know if you're family is alive.  
Just the thought of it scares me to death.  
Shizuma: I'm sorry. I shouldn't brought it up.  
Mio: no,its okay.I'm glad that I can open up. I have this teddy bar necklace that the beautiful  
girl gave me.  
Shizuma: (that necklace its the same necklace I gave to my younger sister  
before she a one and only necklace in the world).I have the same occurence.  
Mio: you do?  
Shizuma: its about my younger sister. when she was 4 her magic got out of control  
and she disappeared in this black hole. My mother was so sad so I kept looking for her.  
until now.  
Mio: I'm sorry.  
Shizuma:its okay. i know that she is here somewhere. come on class is about to start.  
Coach Kaname: okay pick your sparring partner and go to the center. whoever wins  
will have 100 score on your card. begin  
Shizuma:hey wanna be-  
Lara: Um, Shizuma can Mio be my sparring partner?  
Shizuma: its okay.  
Lara: coach were ready.  
Coach Kaname: ohh. Lara and Mio to the center.  
-Lara and Mio goes to the center-  
Mio: what do we do exactly?  
Lara: this. DIE -fires a fire ball at Mio-  
Mio: ahhh -sends flying- what the?  
Shizuma: what are you doing? magic is not allowed are you trying to kill her?  
Lara: maybe. here some more -uses fire as a blade to cut Mio-  
Mio: ahhhh  
Lara:-closes her fist-  
Mio:ahhhhh -Lara uses her magic to grab hold of her neck-  
Lara: and I'll take this -tooks Mio's necklace-  
Mio: sto-stop thats important to me give it back. thats the only thing  
I had left for my child hood.  
Lara: Exactly why i have to destroy this necklace.  
Mio: ya-yamete!  
Shizuma: (she speaks japanese)  
Lara:-melts the necklace-  
Mio:ah ahhh igg ihhh -remembering the memories that necklace had that she can  
remebers- hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -the floor shakes, the wind grew stronger-  
Lara: -grins- just what I need.  
Mio:ahhhhhhhh -Mio's birthmark glows. her eyes changes its color, the left eye's colors are  
a beautiful clear blue. then the right eye was a majestic Purple. a beautiful sword appeared.-hyaaaaa -Lara loses control on the magic on Mio's neck.  
Shizuma: those eyes, that power,that sword,that same birthmark. Mio!  
Lara: Take this -fires a big fire ball towards Mio-  
Mio: -controls the fire ball then turns the flames into blue flames and it took the shape of a Dragon- hyaa -controls the  
fire dragon towards Lara-.  
Lara: hyaaa -hits by the fire ball- then try this on for size. Fire Slayer -flames took the shape of a sword then it hurls towards Mio-  
Mio: Give me back my necklace! -stops the flame swords with her right hand-  
Lara: no way how can you do that? you are nobody.  
Mio: Urusai! omaeynanka omaeynanka taskete neclace janaii. hyaaaa -hurls the flames towards Lara.-  
Lara: ahhhhhhh how did you.  
Mio: hyaaaaa -runs towards Lara with her sword-  
Shizuma: Mio! stop you're gonna kill her.  
Mio: -stops-  
Lara: how naive you should have killed me when you can. hyaaa-runs with her sword-  
Mio: haaaa -closes her right hand-  
Lara: what the? -covered in metal and her swords are crushed into tiny pieces- you are the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan -faints-

Shizuma: Telekinesis  
Mio: -tears roll's down her cheek- ig ih ih ih. my neechan -passes out because of her injuries-  
Shizuma:Mio!-runs to Mio- come on lets get you to the clinic -before she can lift her up an healing aura was coming out of Mio- Mio  
Coach Kaname: she's really strong. what is her name again?  
Regina:it was Akiyama Mio.  
Coach Kaname: Akiyama!  
Regina; yes.  
Coach Kaname: then she's part of the Akiyama Clan?  
Regina: she doesn't remember at all. she remembers nothing of her childhood.  
Coach Kaname: (could it be that she is the Lost Daughter of the Akiyama Clan)  
-in th clinic-  
Ma'am Fara: its amazing that she is still alived by receiving deadly attacks.  
Shizuma: can you heal her?  
Ma'am Fara: tomorrow my dear. if now her body is gonna give up because of the rushed medical healing.  
I'll just put first aid on her first.  
Shizuma: I'll be seeing you Mio.  
Ma'am Fara: (can she be the Lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan?)  
Shizuma: -goes to the court- : I'll help cleaning this up. -Uses her magic to fix the court.- there we go. -looks for the necklace-  
there's the necklace,fixes the necklace- there I'll give it to her when she wakes up.  
-the next day-  
Miss Yamanaka: Miss Shizuma, how is Mio?  
Shizuma: she is doing fine but she is still unconscious. do you want to visit her?  
Her classmates: okay lets bring flowers.  
Miss Yamanaka: hehe she already made friends  
-at the clinic-  
Mio-asleep-  
Shizuma: come in.  
-Miss Yamanaka and her classmates came in-  
Mio- fast asleep-  
Shizuma: Mio heres your friends. they came to visit you. I wish that you'll recover soon  
because I have a present for you.  
Mio: -smoke was coming out of Mio's injuries.-  
Shizuma: Mio! Ma'am Fara come here quickly.  
Ma'am Fara: what is it?  
Shizuma: its Mio. her injuries is-  
Ma'am Fara: amazing her injuries are healed immediaetly.  
Mio:-wakes up- where am I?  
Shizuma: Mio. You're in the clinic. you were amazing at the fight!  
Mio: fi-fight?  
Shizuma: yes the fight between you and Lara.  
her classmmates: we knew it that you were the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan.  
Miss Yamanaka: well I'll be going now I have a meeting get well soon Mio.  
Mio:Mm-nods her head-  
Shizuma:(she's kinda cute)  
her classmates: we'll be going Mio  
Mio: bye.  
Shizuma: here -gives Mio her necklace.  
Mio: my necklace. thank you -hugs Shizuma-  
Shizuma: -giggles-  
Mio: -blushing- wha-what is it?  
Shizuma:(she's really cute,blushing or not): No,its nothing.  
Mio: why are they calling me the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan?  
Shizuma: because the Akiyama Clan has four daughters. The eldest is Sandara Park,Chikane,  
Shizuma, then Mio.  
Mio: Mio?  
Shizuma: Mm-nods her head-  
Mio: is that why they called me the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan? because of my name.  
Anyone can have Mio for a name and maybe my last names was just a coincidence.  
Shizuma: No,your last name is not any coincidence because people that has the bloodline of the Akiyama's  
can have that surname. and the names of the 4 daughters are the only existing names  
in the whole world. no more copies. that's why you're name Mio, that name can't have a  
same name in other persons.  
Mio: do you have other proofs that I can be the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan?  
Shizuma: your birthmark near your eye. It symbolizes your name. 3 lines= M i o. each line  
stands up for one letter in your name.  
Mio: that can't be who knows.  
Shizuma: No, I know that because my sister,Mio,that name was given because of her  
power,your power. so much more that i can't describe in words anymore.  
Mio: my power, i didn't know I have one. I was roaming the streets when Ma'am Paul  
came across my path. and she told me "Miss Mio, please go to this school" and she gave  
me the adress and here I am.  
Shizuma: -staring at her-  
Mio: what is it?  
Shizuma: -closing in-  
Mio: -blushing- shi-shizuma-chan?  
Shizuma:- touches her birthmark- hey follow my hand.  
Mio: okay  
-shizuma's hand was forming the akiyama mark while Mio was copying it to  
unleash the true form of her birthmark-  
Shizuma: then say what I say. I,Mio, orders you to unleash your true form.  
Mio: I,Mio,orders you to unleash your true form.  
-the students were following the teachers,staff of the school to talk to Mio  
about her powers-  
Ma'am Paul: are you sure?  
Ma'am Fara: yes I saw it. there were smoke coming out of her injuries then it healed itself  
completely.  
Miss Yamanaka: and she can control an another magic users powers. she matches her  
wavelengths quickly.  
students: then her eyes was different, she had a beautiful sword and she deafeated Lara.  
an a class sorceres in our class and in the whole first year.  
Ma'am Paul: then we should talk to her right now.  
-then a light was coming out of the clinic-  
Mio: ahh aggggg -holds her birthmark-  
Ma'am Paul:what's happening?  
-Mio's 3 line birthmark turned into a Akiyama Birthmark-  
-the students,teachers,staff and the principal run to the clinic to see what was happening?  
Mio: what?-panting-  
Ma'am Paul: you really are the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan.  
students: -murmuring-  
Shizuma: Mi-Mio -hugs her- you really are my sister.  
Mio: wh-what happened.  
Shizuma:here take a look -gives her a mirror-  
Mio: what happened to my birthmark?  
Shizuma: your birthmark looks like this doesn't it? -shows her forehead-  
Mio: yeah.  
Shizuma:that birthmark is a sign that you are a daughter of the Akiyama Family.  
Mio: then I really am the Lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan?  
Shizuma: yes. (I knew it that she is my sister)  
Ma'am Paul: then we should put you to the test.  
Mio: a test?  
Ma'am Paul: to test that you really are the lost daughter of the Akiyama Clan. a test that  
if you fail you will die.  
Shizuma: what are you kidding me. theres the proof can't you abide that. if she dies, you dies. remember that.  
Mio: -sigh- fine I accept. after all if i die,you die. so its fair so okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Mio Chapter II: Mio's test: alive or dead?

Ma'am Paul: Goodmorning everyone. here we have the test for our student Akiyama Mio.  
You will see everything in our tv. begin Mio: okay. (how did I activate my powers) oh yeah like this. -changes her eyes then wields her sword with fire circling around her.-  
the people watching her: ohh -inside the battle field-  
-a monster appeared that has a form of human girl-  
kyoko (monster girl): die. -throws a sword to Mio-  
Mio: -dodges it but was sliced by the sword badly- ahhhhh -fires a fire ball-  
kyoko: you call youreself a member of the Akiyama Clan. you worthless pest.  
-stabs her with a sword in the stomach-  
Mio: ahhh -coughs blood then falls to the ground-  
Shizuma: -remaining silent-  
Mio: -stands up- *coughs blood*- panting-  
kyoko: I'm amazed that you can stand up but that was a minor attack.  
Mio: -runs to her with a sword-  
Kyoko: -punches her in the stomach-  
Mio: ahhhh -flies then lands in the ground badly-  
Kyoko: this is my final attack . - throws it to Mio-.  
Mio: (no,I don't wanna die) ahhhhhhhhh -devoured by the attack-. -lies on the ground-  
Shizuma: -getting mad-  
Mio: -stands up- -panting-  
kyoko: you're still standing up.  
Shizuma: -suprised- Mio.  
Kyoko: look at yourself you're covered in your own blood and you have injuries. don't you feel embarassed that a member of the Akiyama Clan getting beat up. you worthless pest. -attacks Mio continously-  
Mio: -still standing up- -bleeding hard-  
Kyoko: why are you still standing up? well you are a member of the Akiyam-  
Mio: Shut up. all you say is Akiyama Clan. I don't care about the Akiyama Clan. All I care is that after this, I'll have a family.  
Shizuma: -suprised-(that's right she suffered loneliness before and now she has someone that cares for her, Mio)  
Kyoko: DIE! deadly swords and the dancing flames -throws it to Mio-  
Mio: I'm not going to let you take away my chances of having a family! -stops the attack then controls it-  
Kyoko: what no way!  
Mio:hyaaaaaaaa -throws the fire ball- Multi Mio -she transformed into Multi Mio, a complete different eyes, a mix of color red,purple and blue on the right while a mix of a black,gray and purple on the left eye then her sword was wrap with different elements then a dragon shape covers the sword-  
Shizuma: Multi Mio (that form is the form that took Mio away from us but now she controls it swiftly.)  
Mio: dragon lighting force -fires a blue flame then her sword blasts a powerful lighting then she runs to Kyoko and attacks her with her sword-  
Kyoko: ahhhhhhhhh -BOOOOOM-  
-the field was covered by a smoke so everyone waited till the fog cleared.-  
Shizuma: -suprised-  
-Kyoko was still standing while Mio was laying on the ground-  
Kyoko: -panting- hahahaha you're still no match for me even though I admit that I almost die with that attack.  
Mio: -light was covering her then her right hand was shining-  
Kyoko:what the?  
-Mio transforms to a beautiful girl. a girl that has soft, white skin, a silky yellow hair.  
a camisette and a black shining cape.-  
kyoko: what the?  
Mio:-blades were coming out of her arms then attacks kyoko continuesly-  
Kyoko: ahhhhhhh Mio: -forms a scythe- hyaaaaaaaa -slices kyoko in half-  
Kyoko: ahhhh -disappears in thin air-  
Mio: -panting-  
Shizuma: Mio -runs towards Mio- you really are my sister -hugs her tight-  
Mio: I finally have a family.-panting- Shizuma: here lay down and rest I'll heal you.  
-Shizuma was healing Mio's wounds but some wounds are too hard to heal.-  
Shizuma: sorry this the far I can heal.  
Mio: its okay -light was covering her then her wounds are gone-  
Ma'am Paul: -runs to Mio- congratu-  
Shizuma:shhhh she's sleeping I'm gonna bring her to my room oh and please put her in my room as my roomate.  
Ma'am Paul:yeah.  
Ma'am Fara: look at Mio her wounds are already gone and those wounds takes a week to heal and yet its gone. she really is the lost daughter of the Akiyama's.  
Miss Yamanaka: Ma'am Paul look at that -points the arena-  
Ma'am Paul: the Akiyama signature is embedded at the floor but a signature of the Akiyama Clan to be embedded here means she transforms to a new form.  
Miss Yamanaka: her appearance changed earlier.  
Ma'am Paul: she's really strong.  
-at Shizuma's room-  
Shizuma: here you go -puts Mio in her bed- you change your appearance. Mio to Maka.  
You really out done yourself.  
-Maka transforms back into Mio-  
Mio:mmmm Shizuma: (she's really cute)  
-the day ended-  
-monday morning-  
Mio:mmmm -wakes up-: wha-what happened? where am I?  
Shizuma:Goodmorning.  
Mio:hiiii -falls out of her bed- ite te te-scratch's her head-  
Shizuma:you're kinda cute.  
-pulls Mio then puts her beside her-  
Shizuma: -puts her cheek into Mio's cheek- what soft cheeks. its also smooth.  
Mio:-blushing-  
Shizuma: let's see if this lips are soft. -closing in-  
Mio: -blushing- (I can't move)  
-bell rings-  
Shizuma: let's get ready for school.  
Mio: aren't we late? the bell already rang.  
Shizuma: but we own this school.  
Mio: we own- wait what do you mean by we?  
Shizuma:we means me and you and your two sisters.  
Mio: what?  
Shizuma: -sigh- you pass the test and you proved yourself that you are the youngest sister of the Akiyama Family. here -points at the birthmark near her eye-  
Mio:then that means...  
Shizuma: you are a part of the Akiyama Cla-  
Mio:I have a family. -hugs her- I'm so glad to have a .  
I was always dreaming that one day I can have a family and now its here.  
Shizuma: were you that abandoned before you go to this school?  
Mio: yeah. when I was 4 I landed in the streets then i searched and searched who I am.  
then I went to the orphanage. at last someone wants to adopt me but everytime they will touch me flames came circling around me then things around me gets hurt. so I was roaming the streets until now.  
Shizuma: at least now you have a real family. those flames were only protecting you.  
Mio: I guess so. lets go -Mio and Shizuma went to class-  
Shizuma: Goodmorning Mio:Goodmornin-  
a beautiful girl: Mio -hugs Mio then Mio and her fell to the floor-  
-thud-  
Mio: ite tetete, dare?  
Shizuma: Dara?  
Mio: Dara?  
Regina: Its sandara park, the eldest of the 4 sisters.  
Mio: then you're my sister?  
Dara: yeah. you're so cute -piches her cheeks-  
Mio:mmm mmm Nikki: what are you doing here Miss Dara?  
Dara: I'm here to study and here for Mio.  
Mio: ne,Dara noona.  
Dara noona: (she called me dara noona, that's so cute.) -blushing-  
Shizuma: what are you blushing for? -saw Mio's expression- -blushed-  
Mio: ahhh you're faces are red? are you sick?  
Miss Yamanaka: okay lets start class. Dara sit next to Mio.  
Dara noona: yes.  
Miss Yamanaka: and we have an another new student. please come in.  
new student: yes.  
-the new student came in the classroom-  
Dara noona: eh! Chikane?  
Chikane: I'm Chikane Akiyama. second eldest of the Akiyama Family.  
Miss Yamanaka: please sit next to miss Dara.  
-class starts-  
Mio: -low blood pressure- its so hard to be low blood pressured. its so hard to wake up in the morning. -yawns-  
Dara noona: (she really is our sister, she's low blood pressure)  
Mio: -falls asleep-  
Miss Yamanaka: what is the square root of x, Miss Mio.  
Mio:-asleep while saying it- the square root of x is 2 Miss Yamanaka: 100 Chikane: (she's our sister alright,she's really smart.)  
Shizuma: (she answered it correct while sleeping)  
-bell rings-  
Shizuma: Mio wake up.  
Mio: -wakes up- what? -squirting her eye-  
-Chikane,Dara and Shizuma blushed hard-  
Dara noona: its break time.  
Mio: yata! break time. -runs to the cafeteria-  
Dara noona: She's so cute.  
Chikane-oneechan: ye-yeah.  
Shizuma: I knew that she was our sister because I don't know I just felt that she is our sister.  
Mio: -walks slowly back to the classroom with blood coming out of her head-  
Shizuma-neechan: what happened to you? are you alright?  
Mio: they said that I'm so lucky that I'm a daughter of the Akiyama Family.  
They worked so hard to be with you and yet I just entered the classroom and here I am -tears rolls down her cheek-  
that I should stay away from you guys if not they will not leave me alone. I just want to have a family.  
-falls to the floor then cries hard- I just want a family. Is it that hard?  
Shizuma-neechan: Mio I-  
Mio: just forget about me being your sister. I don't wanna be involved in any fight.  
I don't want to hurt anyone. you are born with a golden spoon.  
Shizuma-neechan: but Mio I-  
Mio: -mad- Just leave me alone. -disappears then appears at the 4th floor building-  
Dara noona: alone?  
Shizuma-neechan: she never had any parents and no one took care of her.  
Chikane-oneechan: why?  
Shizuma-neechan: the flames were circling her so no one can touch her. not even a playmate can get close to her.  
Dara noona: Mio and we had a beautiful life while she was suffering from loneliness.  
Shizuma-neechan:-mad- and now she had a family ,she was so happy but then, because of there selfish whims they drove away her happiness. -bell rings-  
Regina: she deserved it after all. Nikki: yeah. what a pest.  
-Mio comes back in the classroom-  
Regina: you got guts to come back here. you pest.  
Mio: -standing there and remains silent-  
Nikki: -hits Mio with her magic-  
-then all of her classmates hitted Mio with there own magic.-  
Mio:- still standing and remaining silent- -bleeding really hard-  
Nikki: tch. you really are a pest.  
Lara: oh Hi Shizum-  
Shizuma: all of you,  
Lara: what?  
Shizuma: -really mad- you took away Mio's happiness.  
Lara:so what she deserved it. we worked hard to be with you and yet she just comes through the door and she was embraced by you.  
Shizuma: -remained silenced and getting mad-  
Mio: shut up. all of you don't know what loneliness is -the ground was shaking then the rocks floats, the wind grew stronger-  
Lara: we know what happ-  
Mio: you only know what happened. you don't know what I felt for so long. no one dared to get close to me because of this flames. and now I can have a family to be with. and I won't let anyone take it away from ME!  
Shizuma: -suprised- Mio Mio:haaaaaaa- the land shakes- -everyone went outside including everyone.-  
Ma'am Pauline: what 's happening.  
Lara: its Mio. her powers gone berserk.  
Shizuma:-not mad- Its all your fault. if you didn't those things then this wouldn't happen.  
Lara: hey stop her.  
Shizuma: why should I? I'm not at fault.  
Mio: haaaaaaaaa -closes her fist then the school crumbles then the school was destroy.-  
Ma'am Pauline:please we beg of you.  
-lara and the others begged-  
Dara noona: you make her into this and Now you want her back.  
Chikan: stop kidding around.  
Ma'am Paul: please.  
Mio: ahhhhhh -there were 4 white see-through tails forming behind her.-  
Shizuma-neechan: -suprised- (those tails if these goes on she will die for sure): fine -shizuma walks towards Mio-  
Mio: neechan Shizuma-neechan: -hugs Mio tightly- Mio, I'm so sorry that we didn't understand you till now. how you felt. we only know what happened but we didn't knnew what it felt.  
we are after all born with a golden spoon.  
Mio: -calms down and her tails disapppears- its okay because now I have someone that cares for me.  
Shizuma: Mm-nods her head- a family.  
Mio: I'm sorry.  
Shizuma: no its okay. its not your fault. you can rest easily you can leave things to me.  
Mio: Mm -nods her head- -falls asleep-  
Lara: good thing that was over.  
Dara noona: listen up you selfish idiot if you or anyone makes Mio cry,angry, and sad or anything that will led to those or so help me, we will not help you at all. when that happened, prepared to die and your buddies.  
Chikane: got it?  
Lara: ye-yes. -gulps-  
-shizuma carries Mio then brings her to the side-  
Shizuma: rest here.-puts Mio on the Dara's lap.- hey Dara can you watch over her I don't want anyone touch her except us.  
Dara noona: okay Shizuma:-heals Mio-  
Mio: -a blue,beautiful light was coming out of her then the school was fixed again-  
Shizuma-neechan: I'm gonna take Mio to our room so she can rest. -Shizuma brought Mio to there room then puts Mio on her bed then let's her rest-  
Chikane: what's that light coming out of her?  
Shizuma: its her healing aura.  
Dara noona: healing aura?  
Shizuma: yes. remember the story our mom used to tell us? about a girl that can heal and fix everything when unconscious.  
Dara noona: oh yeah .that story.  
Shizuma: that is, when the girl is unconscious her aura can heal and fixed anything.  
that girl is Mio..  
Dara noona: How did you know Mio was that girl?  
Shizuma: when she was sleeping at my room earlier. I was cutting vegetables when I accidentaly injured my finger then I felt something warm. and that feeling was directing towards Mio.  
then a beautiful blue light covered my injured finger then when the blue light was gone.  
so is my injury in my finger.  
Dara noona: she's really unique. wait she slept in your room?  
Shizuma: yep. and I saw her...  
Dara noona: her?  
Shizuma: you know... what every cute girl has,  
Dara noona: -flustered- her what!?  
Shizuma: -laughs- her cute sleeping face.  
Dara noona: hah, I thought you saw something else.  
Chikane: you pervert.  
Shizuma: come on let's go to my room.  
-Chikane,Dara and Shizuma went to Shizuma's and Mio's room-  
-Shizuma's and Mio's room-  
Shizuma: hey,when Mio gone berserk earlier, did you see 4 white,see-through tails forming behind her?  
Dara: yeah.  
Chikane: me too.  
Shizuma: when those tails formed I felt Mio's life force was decreasing quickly as the tails formed itself.  
Dara: oh, yeah you can feel her life force.  
Shizuma: and that's how they picked me as her lover.  
Chikane: we are related by powers after all.  
Mio:mmm mmm Dara: that was kinda cute.  
Shizuma: and because she's cute and easily embarassed she's fun to tease. her cute expressions.  
Chikane: how do you tease her.  
Shizuma:I'll leave that to your imagination.  
Dara: we'll be getting to our room and sleep.  
Chikane: bye Shizuma, goodnight Mio.  
Shizuma: goodnight.  
-door closes-  
Shizuma: when you wake up I'll tease you. -giggles- -touches Mio's soft,smooth cheeks-  
they are really soft. I really wanna know if those lips are soft too.  
Mio:neechan.  
Shizuma: Mio what is it?  
Mio: don't leave me alone anymore I'm scared to be left alone anymore.  
Shizuma: don't worry I won't leave you anymore.  
Mio -smiles then falls asleep-  
Shizuma:-falls asleep besides Mio-  
-the day ended- 


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Mio chapter III- The All Girl's Magical School moves to the Seika High, a coed-school?  
-the students was going to there school-  
Mio: what happened to the school?  
-the school was burned-  
Shizuma: I saw someone ,a magic user, burning in the school and before I can see her face she's already gone.  
Dara: but why would they burn the school. Unless,  
Chiakne: Unless they want the magical students to come out and join the non-magical students at seika high.  
Mio: Seika High?  
Shizuma: This School has two buildings. One for the Magical students and one for the non-magical students.  
and those non-magical students were here. -points the other side- at that other side. right next to our dorm.  
Mio: oh yeah. i thought It was for magical students since it looked like the same.  
Ma'am Paul:okay students. since everyone knows about our non-magical building here at our school you will divided go to your assigned classrooms. but first things first,  
Miss Mio what section in the first year do you want to be?  
Mio: what kind of sections are there?  
Shizuma: be careful there's men there.  
Ma'am Paul: theres 2-1, 2-2, 2-3.  
Shizuma: which one has the less men?  
Ma'am Paul: 2-1.  
Shizuma: then Mio let's go to2-1.  
Mio: uh Mm -nods her head-  
Dara and Chikane: then we will be at class 2-1 too.  
-bell rings-  
Ma'am Paul: Okay everyone go to your assigned classrooms.  
-at Seika High-  
Seika's Principal: okay everyone listen. the students from the All Magical Girls School are coming here since there school is burned down.  
Nicholas: heh. I'll hook one up.  
Seika's Principal: and please bear in mind that the 4 sisters of the Akiyama Family are enrolled in the All Girls Magical School.  
boys and girls: ohhhh Seika's principal: and please don't bother them when you're not close.  
oh and they are magic user so don't bug them. here they come.  
-the students form the all girls school came on the door-  
Seika's Principal:Good Morning students from the All girl's magical school.  
And Good Morning Miss Shizuma,Miss Dara, Miss Chikane and Miss Mio. -bows-  
Nicholas: that girl looks hot -points at one of the student-  
-Nicholas goes to the student he pointed-  
Nicholas: -tooks her hand- hello Miss.  
Shizuma: what do you think you're doing with Mio?  
Nicholas: I'm showing my generosity to these fine lady. Mio what a beautiful name.  
Shizuma: you got guts -wields her sword-  
Mio: neechan! -holds the blade of the sword which caused a cut on her arm-  
Shizuma: Mio! I'm sorry.  
Mio: Its okay -the wound was healed quickly-  
Seika's Principal: stop that Nicholas. or you'll certainly die.  
Mio: -sigh- this is gonna be rough. oh well might as well enjoy it.  
Ma'am Paul: everyone there class is about to start. please go to your assigned classroom.  
Seika's Principal: oh they can enter there assigned classroom when the second bell rangs.  
Ma'am Paul: oh is that so, then please pair up and practice.  
students: yes Ma'am.  
Seika's Principal:practice what?  
Ma'am Paul: there magic.  
Seika's principal: oh.  
Shizuma: hey Mio wanna pair up?  
Mio: oka-.  
Nikki: hey Mio wanna pair up?  
Mio: sure.  
-every student has a partner then they started practicing-  
Ma'am Pauline: okay to get things tougher we will have a spar on your partner.  
and whoever wins gets 100 score and a bathub in there room.  
-last partners to fight before the finalist, battles-  
-the students from seika high are watching-  
Ma'am Paul: last partners are Nikki and Miss Mio. begin.  
Nikki:-rushes into Mio with an ice in her fist- haaaa Mio: -rushes also into Nikki with fire in her fist-haaaaa -the collision of ice and fire produces a powerful wind and a powerful sound-  
Nikki: -forms a sword made from Ice- aaaaaaaaaa Mio: -jumps then lands on the ground-  
students from seika high: ohhhhh~ Nikki: -fires an ice ball-  
Mio:-closes her fist then the ice ball was destroyed- -forms her sword- haaaaaaa Nikki: this is bad -forms an ice barrier-  
Mio:-destroys the barriers then about to stab Nikki but of course stops since its only sparring-  
Nikki: I lose -panting-  
Mio: -not even tired- haha.  
Ma'am Paul: Miss Mio wins.  
Nicholas: if i made them angry I'm done for. -gulps-  
-then the champions battles then the last battle was between Shizuma and Mio-  
Ma'am Paul: begin.  
Shizuma: Yukio-Tsumabeshi -transfroms to Yukio a very beautiful and powerful girl.-  
-rushes into Mio-  
Mio:what? -dodges the attacks- -she saw her Right hand glowing-  
Meister Maka!  
-Mio transforms into Maka-  
Shizuma: -smiles- (she can finally transforms) haaaaaaa Maka: -a blade was coming out of her arm then blocks the attack-  
Shizuma: -puches Mio in the stomach-  
Maka:ah -flies then lands on the ground- Multi Mio!  
-transforms from Maka to Multi Mio-  
Shizuma: (amazing)  
Multi Mio: -has wings made from fire makes Shizuma flies-  
Shizuma:aaaaa -flies then lands- -stands up- I Lose. I'll die for sure -laughs-  
Multi Mio: -laughs- -transforms back into Mio-  
Ma'am Pauline: Miss Mio wins and they will have a bathub.  
Vincent: woah! dude I wouldn't mess with them If I were you.  
Nicholas: yeah. I'll die for sure.  
-2nd bell rings-  
Ma'am Pauline: okay go to your assigned classrooms.  
Students: yes. Ma'am.  
Seika's Principal:but there all injured aren't you going to send them to the clinic.  
Ma'am Pauline: no need. look -points at them-  
-seika's principal looks at them-  
-the other students were healing them but Chikane,Dara,Shizuma and Mio has blue beautiful light coming out of there injuries-  
student's from seika high: woooah that's amazing.  
Mio:all healed.  
-all students went to there assigned classrooms-  
-at the 2-1 classroom-  
Miss Lazelle: here our new classmates. please introduce yourselves.  
Nikki:I'm Nikki heartifilia Lara:I'm Lara Sou Regina:I'm Regina scarlet Samantha: I'm Samantha Sou Dara: I'm Sandara Akiyama.  
Chikane: I'm Chikane Akiyama.  
Shizuma: I'm Shizuma Akiyama.  
Mio: I'm Mio Akiyama.  
boys:ohhhh she's in our class.  
Ma'am Lazelle:okay now we are going to discuss the triangular penthogram.  
boys and girls: not again.  
Miss Lazelle: -Discusses about the Triangular Penthogram.- pop quiz please take out any piece of paper.  
-end of the quiz-  
Miss Lazelle: okay recording of ,nikki,lara,samantha,sandara,chikane,shizuma and Mio.  
regina:20 nikki:20 lara:20 samantha:20 Sandara:20 Chiakne:20 Shizuma:20 Mio:20 girl from the class: wahh all perfect.  
-bell rings-  
Miss Yamanaka:-comes in the classroom-  
Miss Yamanaka: okay today we are going to make ice and fire sculptures together.  
Mio: -forms a castle,dragon on the middle, that was glowing because there were fire in the sculptures-  
Miss Yamanaka: 100 to the 4 sisters.  
boys and girls: amazing.  
Mio: -makes her sculpture disappears- -yawn-  
Miss Yamanaka: you're low blood pressure aren't you?  
Mio: Mm -nods her head- -squirting her eye-  
Shizuma: (so cute) you can sleep now we will wake you up when its break time.  
-Mio falls asleep-  
Nicholas: no fair they can sleep peacefull but us we can't.  
Miss Yamanaka: this is a part of there training. asleep or unconscious they still have to protect themselves. -fires a thousand sharp leaves towards the sleeping Mio-  
Mio: -asleep- mmm mmm -white beautiful see-through flames stops the attacks then absorbs it-  
Miss Yamanaka: amazing. hey everyone attack Mio.  
Shizuma: pass -they attacked Mio at once well except Shizuma who knows what will happen if she did that-  
Mio: -stops the attacks using telekinesis then absorbs it- -wakes up-  
Shizuma: I knew it,this is bad she woke up.  
Mio: -mad- who threw leaves,ice,fire,earth,wind,lighting,and water towards me?  
Shizuma: everyone ducked -they ducked-  
Mio: -crushes the door and wall using her mind leaving a hole on the wall-  
-realizes what she done- I'm sorry.  
Erza: what the? you woke up Miss Mio again didn't you Miss Shizuma?  
Shizuma: I knew this was going to happen its Miss Yamanaka's fault.  
Miss Yamanaka: why are you blaming me alone?  
Mio: -fixes the wall- -annoyed- if you have something else to do don't bother people sleeping you're very annoying.  
Shizuma: I'm sorry ,really sorry -hugs Mio-  
Mio: -calms down-  
Nicholas: where are you going?  
Shizuma and Mio: to the cafeteria.  
-the bell rings-  
Mio: do they have burgers here?  
Shizuma: I guess so.  
-in the cafeteria-  
Shizuma: they don't have burgers here. let's eat this instead.  
-Mio and Shizuma tastes the food-  
Shizuma and Mio: is this even food?  
Mio: i rather eat my own flames than this.  
Shizuma: yeah me too.  
-Dara and the others were laughing-  
Shizuma: here fire -offers Mio fire-  
Dara: can't she eat her own fire?  
Shizuma: that would be poison to her body.  
Mio: itadakimas -eats the flames-.  
Shizuma and the others: so cute.  
Mio: -blushing-  
Shizuma and the others: really cute.  
Mio: -blushed-  
Ma'am Pauline: the school is finished building itself soon.  
Nicholas:(the day will be coming soon to finish it all off)  
-bell rings-  
Mio:ne,neechan what's the next period?  
Shizuma-neechan: let's see -looks at the schedule- oh its swimming class.  
Mio: yehey its the pool.  
Dara noona: wait you're a fire user that loves water?  
Shizuma: she's not a fire user alone, she's Multi. many powers in one body but her main power is Fire. that's why her transformation's name is Multi Mio.  
twice the different powers Mio has.  
Dara: ohhh~ wait do we have swimsuits?  
Mio: swi-swimsuits?! Chikane: oh yeah we don't have some. maybe buy or anything. wait we have magic right so let's use it for a swimsuit.  
Shizuma: yeah. it is swimming class. (I'll be seeing her in a swimsuit.)  
Mio: -blushing- I'll pass.  
Shizuma: oh come on there will be ghost at the classroom.  
Mio: hiii, no-not that I'm scared. -shaking-  
Dara: white lady over there.  
Mio: kyaaa -falls down on her chair-  
Dara: are you alrigh-  
-saw Mio in cute way on the floor-  
Mio: ite te te te. I'm alright.  
Dara and Shizuma: -blushing really hard- (that was really cute)  
Shizuma: let's go to class -carries Mio so that she can't run away-  
-in there classroom-  
Miss Angela: where's Miss Dara,Chikane,Shizuma and Miss Mio?  
Dara: were here Mio: -being carried by shizuma- ne,neechan hanasteyo (let me go)  
Shizuma: yada(no)  
Miss Angela and the others: Japanese.  
Mio: onegai shimas.(please)  
-shizuma puts down Mio then sitted on there chairs-  
Miss Angela: okay now we are gonna do is to swim, you know have some fun.  
-class claps-  
Miss Angela:Miss class president please provide school swimsuits for those who doesn't have one.  
class president: yes. -comes in the door-  
Miss Angela: this is-  
Chikane:Misaki?  
Misaki (class president and student council): Chikane-oneechan?  
Miss Angela: you know each other.  
Mio: onee-chan?  
Shizuma: then that is your?  
Chikane: she is my real sister on my mother's side. on my father's side your my sisters.  
Mio: so complicated.  
Chikane: don't you have siblings Mio?  
Mio: I do. I have two sisters.  
Dara: really, where are they?, can we meet them?  
Mio: you can't meet them.  
Dara: why not?  
Mio: because they were adopted.  
Dara: I'm sorry.  
Mio: Its okay. I'm the eldest. then next to me is 9 years old named Audrey.  
Then the third is 3 years old named Ange. So you can't meet them. Shizuma:its okay you have us.  
Mio: okay then let's go back to were we are.  
Misaki: As I said, here are the swimsuits.  
-the 8 students took there swimsuits-  
Dara: woah, perfect size.  
Misaki: oh we sew it when you came to our school.  
Chikane: how did you found our measurements?  
Misaki: secret.  
a boy: -barges in the classroom because they were playing-  
Misaki: -kicks the boy towards outside- I said no playing during class hours!  
Mio: so strong.  
Misaki: -saw Mio's face, blushed- its okay.  
Mio: what club are you in?  
Misaki: I'm in the judo club.  
Mio: oh that's why you're so strong.  
Shizuma: -jealous- come, Mio let's go change.-pulls Mio towards outside-  
Mio: Mm-nods her head-  
-closes the door-  
Miss Angela: please change into your swimsuits. we only have- eh! still 1 hour.  
Dara: oh we stop the time when we are talking then played it now.  
boys and girls:yehey let's change.  
boys: I get to see new beautiful girls in swimsuits.  
-at the changing room-  
Mio: ah -pinned against the wall-  
Shizuma:-stares at Mio's eyes and remain's silent-  
Mio: -blushing- wha-what's wrong?  
Shizuma: I will punish you for that.  
Mio: pu-punish fo-for wh-what? (her eyes,what a deep color but why can't I move?)  
Shizuma: from earlier. -blows at Mio's neck-  
Mio:hiii-shaking-  
Shizuma: -puts her leg between Mio's shaking legs- you're really sensitive.  
Mio:mm-trembles-  
Shizuma: -kisses Mio's neck-  
Mio:-moans- are you talking ab-about m-me and M-misaki?  
Shizuma:do it again and you will really get punished further than now -let's go of Mio's shaking wrist-let's go change.  
Mio: -cheer up-Mm-nods her head-  
-then the other joined in and change-  
Dara: you looked cute in that swimsuit Mio.  
Mio: -blushing- do-don't stare at me.-tries to look away-  
Dara and the others: (so cute)  
-the boys went out of there changing room-  
boys: I can't wait for the girls to come outside. especially the new students.  
-some of there girls went out-  
boys: our girls has no hope.  
-inside the changing room-  
Dara and Chikane: we'll be going now.  
Shizuma: be careful there are perverts there.  
Dara: -laughs- don't worry.  
-Dara and Chikane went out first-  
boy#1: ohhh look at Sandara, those curves, what a lucky boy can get them?  
boy#2: and look at Chikane,a beautiful face, and body. a white skin.  
-inside the changing room-  
Shizuma: come on Mio, everyone's waiting. (I can't see her swimsuit its so dark here).  
Mio: demo.  
Shizuma: there will be ghost here.  
Mio:hiii-holds on to Shizuma- okay I'll go outside boys: -in suspense-  
-Shizuma and Mio went out of the changing room-  
boys: ohhhh.  
boy#1: ohhh look at Shizuma, those curves, a beautiful body indeed.  
-Mio goes out-  
boys: ohhhhhhhhh~ its Miss Mio!  
boy#2: her curves,her body,so smooth like a baby, a white porcelain skin indeed.  
Mio: -blushing-  
-boys were running towards Mio-  
Shizuma: where do you think you're going the pool is that way.  
boys: yes ma'am -the boys ran to the pool-  
Miss Angela: okay you can go to the pool now.  
-the boys run and jump to the pool-  
Shizuma: Come on Mio let's go.  
Mio: -blushing really hard- yada.  
Shizuma: Then I have to punish you more at home.  
Mio:eh!.  
Shizuma: let's go.  
-they jumped in the pool then Mio stayed on the corner along with Shizuma-  
Mio: -playing with the water forming many sculptures. then makes it into a water ball-  
hmmmmm -grins- -saw Dara- hyaaa- throws the water ball.-  
Dara: ah-hitted by the water ball- who threw that?  
Mio: -hides in the water-  
Dara:mmmm- grins- Mio -lifts Mio up- Mio:gomenasai.  
Dara: -giggles- -puts Mio into the water-  
Mio: haa-reliefed-  
Shizuma: Mio?  
Mio:-playing in the water then gets mad- tch. -frowns- -water was rising as she gets mad-  
Shizuma: ah -suprised to see Mio's emotions earlier- Mio Mio: ah what am I doing, I'm going to hurt everyone -calms down- haaa -dives underwater-  
Shizuma: Mio! -swims to her-  
Mio: yeah what is it?  
Shizuma: you got me worried there for a second. oh never mind.  
Mio: (what's wrong?)  
Shizuma: -turns her back- I thought something wrong happened.  
-the boys were pushing each other then falls to Mio-  
-a big splash was created-  
Dara: Mio!  
Shizuma:ah -turns around to see what happened to Mio- Mio! -dives underwater-  
Mio: -losing consciousness- (nee..chan)-losing breathe-  
Shizuma: (Mio!) -saw Mio unconscious- (Mio!)  
Mio:-her eyes were closing slowly but sees a comforting image- (who is this angel that's coming towards me) -drowns-  
Dara: Shizuma hurry.  
Shizuma: -rises in the water- haaa -panting while holding Mio in her arms-  
-Shizuma brought Mio into the side of the pool-  
Shizuma: Mio -heals her-  
Mio:-still unconscious-  
Shizuma: MIO! -heals Mio more-  
Mio: -still unconscious-  
Shizuma: -crying- Mio!  
-the clouds rumble,the land was shakimg,the water in the pool was rising,the wind blew stronger-  
Shizuma: -her eyes turns into purple and uses it to heal Mio-  
-a blue beautiful light was mixed to the purple light and created a beautiful image-  
Mio: (what warmth that covers me now) -wakes up-  
-coughs then coughs up water- nee...chan. Shizuma:-hugs Mio tightly- Mio, thank goodness you're safe.  
Mio:I'm okay.  
Shizuma:I was so scared.  
-the clouds cleared up,the land ceased shaking, the water stable, and wind blew gentler-  
Dara: Shizuma bring her to the clinic.  
Mio: no need I'm fine. I just have a bruise in the neck. that's all.  
Shizuma: and you have a large cut in you feet. I'll heal the cut and the bruise.  
-heals Mio-  
Mio: thank you.  
Shizuma: who the heck caused Mio this?  
boys: we did, were sorry.  
Mio: its okay Shizuma: be thankfull that shes forgiving or you're dead.  
-bell rings-  
Mio and Shizuma-transforms into there clothes-  
Shizuma: let's go home.  
Mio:Mm-nods her head-  
Miss Angela: okay everyone go home.  
-Dara,Chikane,Shizuma and Mio disappears quickly then appears at there own room-  
Mio: haaa what a day. I almost drown today. thank you for saving me today neechan.  
Shizuma: -looking at Mio and remaining silent-  
Mio: nee-chan?  
Shizuma:(those lips, I really wanna know if her lips are smooth and soft)  
Mio: what's wrong neechan?  
Shizuma: -hold's Mio's wrist and pushes her down to her bed then the results is Shizuma was on top of her-  
-thud-  
Mio:kyaa!neechan? -blushing really hard-  
Shizuma:-closing in-  
Mio: nee...chan -blushing really hard- -closing her eyes slowly-  
Shizuma: Mio -tilts her head a little to the left-  
-Shizuma kisses Mio softly-  
Mio: (neechan)  
Shizuma:(i knew it, her lips are smooth and 's lips are really kissable)  
Shizuma: you're lips are really kissable.  
Mio: -blushing-  
Shizuma: goodnight Mio.  
Mio:goo-goodnight neechan.  
-the day ended-  
-tuesday morning-  
Seika's Principal: today we are going for a 4 day trip in the mountains.  
Ma'am Pauline: and no use of magic whatever the circumstances are. you can only use your bare hands.  
students: yes ma'am.  
Ma'am Pauline: everyone please board the bus.  
Mio: -dazing to space-  
Shizuma: whats the matter Mio.  
Mio: no nothing. -boards the bus-  
Shizuma: -giggles-  
-the bus went to a place were there are temple's around-  
Seika's principal: here we are.  
-the students unboarded the bus then puts there belongings to there rooms then the students were sweeping the temple floor.-  
vincent: why are we sweeping here when we go to hotsprings and look for some girls.  
Misaki: that was all a lie that the seniors make for relieving there stress and thus, it continued and continued until now.  
vincent: why did you lie to me,brother.  
-then a boy so handsome came into Misaki-  
boy: Misaki?  
Misaki: Usui!  
Usui: Misaki Misaki: what is it, usui?  
Mio: ne, Chikane-oneechan, who is that boy that keeps on clinging on Misaki?  
Chikane: that is her fiancee.  
Mio: fiancee?  
Chikane: yup, and they love each other so much.  
Mio: they love each other but arent they fighting?  
Chikane: don't worry behind those fighting are there love for each other.  
Mio: I don't understand but I think its cute.  
-usui lifts misaki and shizuma lifts Mio-  
Misaki and Mio: hey put me down.  
Shizuma and Usui: No you will run away from me.  
Chikane: wow.  
Dara: they are in harmony.  
-the boys were at a water fall-  
vincent: why are we here? its so cold Usui:Misaki.  
-the students then climbs a mountain-  
Nicholas: -grins- -pushes Hikari to the cliffside of the mountain.-  
Hikari: eh! -falling-  
Mio:hey watch out.  
Shizuma: Mio!  
-Mio was falling while hikari is in her arms-  
Mio: -has fire coming out of her back that formed as beautiful red wings.- how did I do that?  
Shizuma: fire as wings but when will her true wings will show?  
Mio:-flies to the mountain- -feels dizzy but it stopped quickly- ha that was close. a girl: Hikari.  
Hikari: Amane-senpai.  
Mio: who the heck pushed her?  
Shizuma: its okay Mio no one is gonna answer anyway.  
-then the studets hiked to the top were there were cottages for them to sleep after 3 days of hardwork especially for the boys-  
-rain was pouring hard and it was barbecue night then the boys and girls went to a place were the barbecue will be held.-  
boys: finally meat. -saw the girls wet and they can see through there clothes,perverts-  
girl#1: were all drenched.  
boys: its like were in a paradise right now - approaches the girls creapily-  
girls: ahhh wh-what are they doing?  
Misaki: stay away from the girls you wolfs.  
-then the girls ran to a cottage were every girl gathered including the 4 sisters.-  
Chikane: If only we can use our power we can clear this storm.  
Misaki: darn it, the river is flowing really hard and its too dangerous to cross it so we are seperated to the teachers. I'll go and find help. if a boy come here fight them with all you got. -runs outside-  
Chikane: Misaki! -chases her towards outside-  
Misaki: onee-chan?  
Chikane: I'll help you.  
-then Mio and Shizuma along with Dara went outside but then the sky cleared up and the teachers went to the girls and the girls went outside but one boy joins them-  
Nicholas: -smirks- its time. -takes off his uniform and a cloak appeared and he wore a black armor.- finally its time.  
Shizuma: time for what?  
nicholas: time to destroy the 4 sisters. -a black circle came up in front of his hands- haaa -boom-  
-Shizuma and the others flew-  
Seika's principal: what's going on?  
Nicholas: this -a black magic circle formed and a black circle formed around Mio-  
Mio: ah! It feels like something is draining from me ahhhhhh its like its eating me,I can't breathe.  
Shizuma: Mio!  
Mio: -tries to activate its power but it was sucked by the black orb around her-  
what is this? ahhhhhhhh -the thing was observing her life force-  
Nicholas: I've been taught by a phantom slayer. Phantom Magic Mio: then -tries to eat it but fails- ahhh -holds to her throat-  
Shizuma: what the?  
Nicholas: don't be stupid. you can't eat that its too powerful for your weak body you can't handle it. Now then to finish off the others.  
-Nicholas produces a black circle then it pops out many sharp black swords that targeted the others-  
Shizuma,Chikane, and Dara:ahhhhhhhhh Mio:nee-chan! ahhh-the black orb absorbs more of her life force.  
Shizuma:Mi-mio Mio:haaaaaaaaa-her flames were brighter and hotter than before then her flames are gone-  
Nicholas: heh nice you made the process shorter.  
Shizuma:Mio!  
Nicholas:you're still concious. haaa -kicks Shizuma in the stomach which caused Mio to be more mad than before-  
Mio:haaaaaa -eats the black orb-  
Nicholas:baka, i told you can't-  
Mio: -finishes eating the black orb- you! I will never ever forgive you for doing that.  
haaaaaa-her hands produced her flames and black flames-  
-the others were shocked and stayed away-  
Mio: Dragon Fist of the Phantom! haaaa-runs towards Nicholas then the man was knocked out on the ground-never ever touch my sisters!  
Shizuma: hehe Mio:-panting-  
Misaki: onee-chan! -runs to her sister then holds her- Daijoubo desu ka?  
Chikane:mm-nods her head- daijoubo.  
Shizuma:-panting- Mio?  
Mio:-panting- neechan mite mite -produces the black flame from her hand-  
Shizuma: sugeh! -tries to stand up- mf Mio:you're injuries! I'm sorry i can't heal you right away -her voice was slowly disappearing as she falls to the ground-  
Shizuma:-unconscious too on the ground-  
Chikane:the two of them are unconscious. Maybe we should go back to the cottages and call Mom.  
Dara: yeah. at this rate they might die.  
Misaki: die?  
Dara: will discuss that later. -phone calls her mother-  
-then suddenly a beautiful woman came that looked alot like the 4 sisters-  
Dara: Mom -holds her injuries while standing up towards her mother-  
Ma'am Pauline: Queen Beverly -bows at them-  
Queen Beverly: where's my daughters?  
Dara: Mom hurry Shizuma had alot of injuries while Mio's life force is drained from her.  
Queen Beverly: oh dear. how much life force is left?  
Chikane: we don't know only Shizuma can see and feel it.  
Shizuma: on-only a few is left. if we don't do anything in less than 20 minutes my Mio will die. -faints in her mother's arms-  
Queen Beverly: dara and chikane help me focus your energy to Shizuma first then next is Mio. hurry.  
Chikane and Dara: hai -then they focused there energy towards Shizuma then goes to Mio then Shizuma and Mio are safe and was took in towards there cottage as there mother was waiting for the both of them to wake up especially her lost daughter Mio-  
Chikane: hey Mom do you know when they will wake up?  
Dara: how long when they will wake up?  
Mom: they will wake up when there wings will appear.  
Dara: wings?  
Mom: yeah don't you have a pair of Black wings?  
Dara: yeah I have and chikane too also Shizuma but I never saw Mio's wings.  
Mom: what! not once. didn't they appear? her wings was about to appear but she disappeared.  
Chikane: not even once.  
Mom: then how come she is still alive till now?  
-then Shizuma lights up with a black light then her black beautiful wings appeared-  
Shizuma: -opens her eyes slowly- Mi-Mio?  
Mom: hello Shizuma.  
Shizuma: Mom! -hugs her mother-  
Mom: hey Shizuma did you ever see Mio's wings?  
Shizuma: yeah they are made from there flames.  
Mom: No, I mean is her real black wings like yours.  
Shizuma -puts back her wings- : actually no i haven't.  
Mom: then how come she is still alive? Angels without wings has a weak condition and they will die easily half of there lives.  
Shizuma: that's because she has fire to make it into wings that acts as her temporary wings for the meantime but even so she should be dead before she enter's school.  
Mom: she really is mysterious.  
-then Mio lights up with a red light then fire wings appeared-  
Mom: her wings are made from flames but it's not her eal wings.  
Shizuma: but when will her true wings will appear?  
Chikane: if her true wings will not appear she might die.  
Mio -slowly opening her eyes- : nee-neechan?  
Shizuma: Mio! are you okay?  
Mio:yeah I'm ok- ahhhh -Mio's heart was giving up since too much energy and power has been used and her fire cannot provide enough life for her-  
Shizuma: Mio! -felt Mio's heart beating unusal- Mom we have to do something or else.  
Mom: let's go to the palace to have her treated and surroundings might help to her surrounding's and have Usui and Misaki go with us.  
-opens a portal-  
Shizuma: -opens her wings then carries Mio to the portal- Chikane: Usui and Misaki come with us.  
Misaki:Hai -shows her black wings-  
Usui:-shows his black wings also then follows Misaki to the portal.  
students:what the? they have wings!  
-then the students went to the cottage then the 4 sisters along with the queen went inside the portal and the portal closes but before it completely closes something or someone I should say entered.- 


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Mio chapter IV: Mio's true wings appeared, Mio's memories?

-in Shizuma and Mio's room in the tower-  
: her heart is in a weak condition right now because of her weak body but why?  
Shizuma: her wings hasn't appeared yet.  
: what! I'm sorry but there is nothing i can do now it is her own wings so its up to her. we just have to pray and hope for the best. goodbye.  
Mom: please the door is here.  
-the doctor fly away leaving the family worried-  
Shizuma:-holds Mio's slim,pale right hand- Mio Mom: we're just gonna leave you two for a while yell when you need something.  
Shizuma:-remained silent-  
Mom: goodbye.  
-the rest of the akiyama clan left the tower then below was the whole angel clan waited for the news and the queen told them everything-  
Mio:-her heart was aching again but it quickly disappeared as it quickly appeared-  
Shizuma: I wish I can help you Mio.  
-day passed and night appeared-  
Nichole:this for my brother! haaa -charges at Shizuma with a knife on her hand-  
Shizuma:uresai! you won't defeat me with such power.  
Nichole: i wasn't targetting you I'm making you get out of my way to my real target!  
-Nichole took Mio and a phantom like-wings appeared on her back-  
Shizuma: that power you're a phantom slayer too just like Nicholas you're his twin I why are you here!  
Nichole:for revenge!  
Shizuma: what did we do to you?  
Nichole: shut up you don't know what he's facing right now! I'll kill her and he-  
Mio:-opens her eyes slowly but her eyes are a little bit open with no consciousness then a white,fire wrap around her body then burns the hand of Nichole-  
Nichole:ahh -lets go of Mio-  
Mio: -falling-  
Shizuma:Mio!  
-the queen along with her daughters with Usui and Misaki and with the other member's of the Angel Clan were talking when they suddenly heard a commotion and went outside to see what was going on when they saw Mio falling while Shizuma was trying to catch up to her-  
Dara: oh no Shizuma is not going to make it!  
Mio:-then beautiful,pure white,smooth,soft big wings appeared on her back-  
Queen Beverly: white wings!  
the council in the Angel Clan: she's the legendary pure white angel!  
Shizuma: Mio! -catches to Mio who is now gently breezing down to the ground while her wings covers her until Shizuma catches up-  
Mio:-her eyes were slowly closing then she caught a small glimpse of Shizuma before falling unconscious-  
Shizuma:her heart is stable. Mio -hugs her- -something slipped out of her middle finger-  
Shizuma: what's this? a ring? from whom? i guess we will find out tomorrow. -puts it in her pocket-  
-night passed then morning came when someone just screamed from the tower were it sounded like a frightful scream-  
Mom: Shizuma what is i-  
Mio:okasan! -runs to her mother while she was still crying till her eyes were red-  
Dara:Mio!  
Mio:nee-chan! -buries her face in dara's chest-  
Chikane:nee-chan? but isn't Shizuma the only sister you call nee-chan?  
Mio:who's Shizuma?  
Shizuma: but Mio-  
Mio:don't-don't! stay away from me! -backs away from Shizuma,treating Shizuma like a complete stranger-  
Mom: huh? but Mio, she is your sister.  
Mio:-trembles-  
Shizuma:-runs to Mio then pins Mio to the floor- why Mio? why?  
Mio: -shakes- n-no get away- get away from ME! -white fire forms to her body and burns some parts of Shizuma's body then a white tail formed from behind Mio then strikes Shizuma but good thing it misses but creates a slash to Shizuma's left cheek-  
Shizuma:-let's go of Mio who is now running towards Dara-  
Shizuma:why? -memories of her and Mio along with the times they were together flashes to her mind and her injuries were quickly healed-  
Mom:It's okay Shizuma she must had a short term memory loss from what happened.  
Shizuma:yeah i guess let's call the doctor.  
-the doctor comes in the tower-  
:I'm glad she's alive.  
Shizuma: her memory is gone but why are the memories of me?  
Chikane:hmmmm -thingking hard-  
Dara:what is it Chikane?  
Chikane: It feels like it happened before.  
Dara:huh?  
Mom: yeah. ne Shizuma transform into Yukio.  
Shizuma: -transforms into yukio- i don't think this is-  
Mio:nee-chan! -hugs yukio tightly-  
Yukio:Mio -hugs back-  
Mom: hey Shizuma do you remember the time when you learned that Yukio was not your true form?  
Yukio:yeah then when I transformed to my real form which is Shizuma, Mio got scared and then treats me like a complete stranger like earlier but when I transformed into Yukio she knows me.  
Dara: and do you still remember how to make her believe that Yukio and Shizuma are one?  
Yukio:let me think -thinks hard- a ring!  
Mom: ring?  
Yukio:yeah I made a ring made from my feathers and her feathers and putted it together since those feathers contain's memories then she believed me because of the ring I gave her.  
Dara: and where is that ring?  
Yukio:its right here -tooks the ring but its damaged- let's see if I can still fix it but i have to make Mio show her wings to us.  
Dara: let's see how?  
Yukio: hey Mio can you show nee-chan your wings?  
Mio: can I show it outside its pretty cramped in here.  
Dara:everyone outside if you wanna see Mio's wings.  
-they went outside- Mio: -shows her pure white,beautiful,big,smooth and soft wings that its so pure white that it's shining even though its already bright outisde-  
the doctor,mom,the council:woah its really white, the legendary pure white angel.  
Yukio:can i get one feather?  
Mio:yes.  
Yukio: -get's one feather from her wings then shows her black wings and tooks one feather from it also.- then here I go.  
-yukio puts the two feathers on top of the ring a shining white and black light engulfed there visions and when the light was gone the ring was fixed again. then Yukio puts the ring in Mio's middle finger then all of the sudden Mio's wings glows then Mio falls to the arms of Yukio who is now transformed back into Shizuma-  
Mio:-wakes up then her wings disappeared because it went back to her back- nee-chan?  
kyaaa Shizuma:it didn't work?  
Mio:what didn't work? there's a grasshopper on your head!  
Shizuma:oh this? this geitatsu. my pet Mio:wahh~ kawaii -holds the grasshopper into her hands-  
-then a sharp black sword was thrown towards Mio but Mio catches it-  
Mio:what's this? -lets go of the grasshopper who is now on her shoulder-  
Shizuma:no don't hold that it will drain your life force.  
Mio:what this? -crushes the sword into tiny pieces by one hand-  
Nichole:-flies off-I'll get you one day!  
Dara:Mio became strong.  
Mom:of course when an Angel gots her wings that Angel's powers will double but for Mio's case since she is strong already her powers have doubled or should I say multipled since we do not know the exact power of we know is She is the White Angel and a powerful White Fox with the mix of red and black fire. her father,my husband,  
taught Mio the fire magic ever since she was little but he only teached her red and white fire but the black fire where did she get that?  
Mio:oh when I ate Nicholas' fire then my body studies it then it became compatible with the red fire and white fire.  
Mom:what! you ate a black fire!  
Shizuma:yes she did what's the problem?  
Mr. Furukawa:because no one has done that. even the S-class Angel Mage's. when they intake another magic from an another magic user there body will soon give up and cause internal confussion seems no one ever in history can match anybody's magic line to make it stable within there everyone's magic are different,there magic are created differently from others. no one can match even how can Miss Mio change her magic line to make it compatible to others?  
Mio:is it that hard? I just intake it or touch them then my magic line becames compatible.  
Mr. Furukawa: then anyone you touch, you will get there powers?  
Mio:its not like I'm taking there powers. when i touch them my body molecules will then make's it compatibles then those molecules will become the a new set of molecules comes in my body. let's say like i can copy there power but if you want your powers gone i can take them instead.  
Mr. furukawa: then anyone you touch you'll have the same powers?  
Mio: well if i want to.  
:amazing. no one can do that and by your will. thank you i got suffiecient data to show off to those other clans! HAHAHAHA!  
-mr. furukawa goes back into the student council then tals about the data he collected frm Mio-  
Mio:other clans?  
Shizuka: of course. there are many other clans out there who want to show off to the Angel Clan since we are the highest Clan within the Magical World and we angel clan are also knows as rich people with high standards in the normal world. Mom:and were's Misaki and usui?  
Misaki:-falling- Mio watch out.  
Mio:huh? -catches Misaki who was falling-  
Usui:-in the air-up until now you still lose.  
Misaki:uresai! at least she catches me. you on the other hand let's go of me.  
Usui: -lands to the ground- its not my fault you bump in the tree.  
Misaki:why you i'll get you. oh thank you.  
Mio:no its okay. -puts down Misaki-  
Shizuma: (I wish i was the one falling then Mio catches me)-sighs-  
Mio:what's wrong?  
-Misaki takes off chasing usui-  
Chikane:they are really compatible and look at how fast they are.  
Dara:hey shouldn't we go back into the school?  
Mom:oh dear of course. -opens a portal- bye everyone and everyone take care of Mio.  
Mio:bye Mom.  
-they flew off then went inside the portal along with usui and misaki who is still bickering at some trivial matters-  
-at seika high-  
Nikki:i wonder about what happened to them especially Shizuma and Mio.  
Lara:yeah it looked like she was dying.  
-a portal opens to there place then Mio and the others came out of it-  
Mio:were here.  
Nikki:Mio -hugs her-  
Shizuma:-clears her throat- excuse me.  
Nikki:oh I'm sorry.  
Ms. Pauline:white wings!  
Mio:oh my wings. -puts back her wings- *yawns*  
Shizuma:it looks like your tired.  
Magic Mio chapter IV: Mio's true wings appeared, Mio's memories?

-in Shizuma and Mio's room in the tower-  
: her heart is in a weak condition right now because of her weak body but why?  
Shizuma: her wings hasn't appeared yet.  
: what! I'm sorry but there is nothing i can do now it is her own wings so its up to her. we just have to pray and hope for the best. goodbye.  
Mom: please the door is here.  
-the doctor fly away leaving the family worried-  
Shizuma:-holds Mio's slim,pale right hand- Mio Mom: we're just gonna leave you two for a while yell when you need something.  
Shizuma:-remained silent-  
Mom: goodbye.  
-the rest of the akiyama clan left the tower then below was the whole angel clan waited for the news and the queen told them everything-  
Mio:-her heart was aching again but it quickly disappeared as it quickly appeared-  
Shizuma: I wish I can help you Mio.  
-day passed and night appeared-  
Nichole:this for my brother! haaa -charges at Shizuma with a knife on her hand-  
Shizuma:uresai! you won't defeat me with such power.  
Nichole: i wasn't targetting you I'm making you get out of my way to my real target!  
-Nichole took Mio and a phantom like-wings appeared on her back-  
Shizuma: that power you're a phantom slayer too just like Nicholas you're his twin I why are you here!  
Nichole:for revenge!  
Shizuma: what did we do to you?  
Nichole: shut up you don't know what he's facing right now! I'll kill her and he-  
Mio:-opens her eyes slowly but her eyes are a little bit open with no consciousness then a white,fire wrap around her body then burns the hand of Nichole-  
Nichole:ahh -lets go of Mio-  
Mio: -falling-  
Shizuma:Mio!  
-the queen along with her daughters with Usui and Misaki and with the other member's of the Angel Clan were talking when they suddenly heard a commotion and went outside to see what was going on when they saw Mio falling while Shizuma was trying to catch up to her-  
Dara: oh no Shizuma is not going to make it!  
Mio:-then beautiful,pure white,smooth,soft big wings appeared on her back-  
Queen Beverly: white wings!  
the council in the Angel Clan: she's the legendary pure white angel!  
Shizuma: Mio! -catches to Mio who is now gently breezing down to the ground while her wings covers her until Shizuma catches up-  
Mio:-her eyes were slowly closing then she caught a small glimpse of Shizuma before falling unconscious-  
Shizuma:her heart is stable. Mio -hugs her- -something slipped out of her middle finger-  
Shizuma: what's this? a ring? from whom? i guess we will find out tomorrow. -puts it in her pocket-  
-night passed then morning came when someone just screamed from the tower were it sounded like a frightful scream-  
Mom: Shizuma what is i-  
Mio:okasan! -runs to her mother while she was still crying till her eyes were red-  
Dara:Mio!  
Mio:nee-chan! -buries her face in dara's chest-  
Chikane:nee-chan? but isn't Shizuma the only sister you call nee-chan?  
Mio:who's Shizuma?  
Shizuma: but Mio-  
Mio:don't-don't! stay away from me! -backs away from Shizuma,treating Shizuma like a complete stranger-  
Mom: huh? but Mio, she is your sister.  
Mio:-trembles-  
Shizuma:-runs to Mio then pins Mio to the floor- why Mio? why?  
Mio: -shakes- n-no get away- get away from ME! -white fire forms to her body and burns some parts of Shizuma's body then a white tail formed from behind Mio then strikes Shizuma but good thing it misses but creates a slash to Shizuma's left cheek-  
Shizuma:-let's go of Mio who is now running towards Dara-  
Shizuma:why? -memories of her and Mio along with the times they were together flashes to her mind and her injuries were quickly healed-  
Mom:It's okay Shizuma she must had a short term memory loss from what happened.  
Shizuma:yeah i guess let's call the doctor.  
-the doctor comes in the tower-  
:I'm glad she's alive.  
Shizuma: her memory is gone but why are the memories of me?  
Chikane:hmmmm -thingking hard-  
Dara:what is it Chikane?  
Chikane: It feels like it happened before.  
Dara:huh?  
Mom: yeah. ne Shizuma transform into Yukio.  
Shizuma: -transforms into yukio- i don't think this is-  
Mio:nee-chan! -hugs yukio tightly-  
Yukio:Mio -hugs back-  
Mom: hey Shizuma do you remember the time when you learned that Yukio was not your true form?  
Yukio:yeah then when I transformed to my real form which is Shizuma, Mio got scared and then treats me like a complete stranger like earlier but when I transformed into Yukio she knows me.  
Dara: and do you still remember how to make her believe that Yukio and Shizuma are one?  
Yukio:let me think -thinks hard- a ring!  
Mom: ring?  
Yukio:yeah I made a ring made from my feathers and her feathers and putted it together since those feathers contain's memories then she believed me because of the ring I gave her.  
Dara: and where is that ring?  
Yukio:its right here -tooks the ring but its damaged- let's see if I can still fix it but i have to make Mio show her wings to us.  
Dara: let's see how?  
Yukio: hey Mio can you show nee-chan your wings?  
Mio: can I show it outside its pretty cramped in here.  
Dara:everyone outside if you wanna see Mio's wings.  
-they went outside- Mio: -shows her pure white,beautiful,big,smooth and soft wings that its so pure white that it's shining even though its already bright outisde-  
the doctor,mom,the council:woah its really white, the legendary pure white angel.  
Yukio:can i get one feather?  
Mio:yes.  
Yukio: -get's one feather from her wings then shows her black wings and tooks one feather from it also.- then here I go.  
-yukio puts the two feathers on top of the ring a shining white and black light engulfed there visions and when the light was gone the ring was fixed again. then Yukio puts the ring in Mio's middle finger then all of the sudden Mio's wings glows then Mio falls to the arms of Yukio who is now transformed back into Shizuma-  
Mio:-wakes up then her wings disappeared because it went back to her back- nee-chan?  
kyaaa Shizuma:it didn't work?  
Mio:what didn't work? there's a grasshopper on your head!  
Shizuma:oh this? this geitatsu. my pet Mio:wahh~ kawaii -holds the grasshopper into her hands-  
-then a sharp black sword was thrown towards Mio but Mio catches it-  
Mio:what's this? -lets go of the grasshopper who is now on her shoulder-  
Shizuma:no don't hold that it will drain your life force.  
Mio:what this? -crushes the sword into tiny pieces by one hand-  
Nichole:-flies off-I'll get you one day!  
Dara:Mio became strong.  
Mom:of course when an Angel gots her wings that Angel's powers will double but for Mio's case since she is strong already her powers have doubled or should I say multipled since we do not know the exact power of we know is She is the White Angel and a powerful White Fox with the mix of red and black fire. her father,my husband,  
taught Mio the fire magic ever since she was little but he only teached her red and white fire but the black fire where did she get that?  
Mio:oh when I ate Nicholas' fire then my body studies it then it became compatible with the red fire and white fire.  
Mom:what! you ate a black fire!  
Shizuma:yes she did what's the problem?  
Mr. Furukawa:because no one has done that. even the S-class Angel Mage's. when they intake another magic from an another magic user there body will soon give up and cause internal confussion seems no one ever in history can match anybody's magic line to make it stable within there everyone's magic are different,there magic are created differently from others. no one can match even how can Miss Mio change her magic line to make it compatible to others?  
Mio:is it that hard? I just intake it or touch them then my magic line becames compatible.  
Mr. Furukawa: then anyone you touch, you will get there powers?  
Mio:its not like I'm taking there powers. when i touch them my body molecules will then make's it compatibles then those molecules will become the a new set of molecules comes in my body. let's say like i can copy there power but if you want your powers gone i can take them instead.  
Mr. furukawa: then anyone you touch you'll have the same powers?  
Mio: well if i want to.  
:amazing. no one can do that and by your will. thank you i got suffiecient data to show off to those other clans! HAHAHAHA!  
-mr. furukawa goes back into the student council then tals about the data he collected frm Mio-  
Mio:other clans?  
Shizuka: of course. there are many other clans out there who want to show off to the Angel Clan since we are the highest Clan within the Magical World and we angel clan are also knows as rich people with high standards in the normal world. Mom:and were's Misaki and usui?  
Misaki:-falling- Mio watch out.  
Mio:huh? -catches Misaki who was falling-  
Usui:-in the air-up until now you still lose.  
Misaki:uresai! at least she catches me. you on the other hand let's go of me.  
Usui: -lands to the ground- its not my fault you bump in the tree.  
Misaki:why you i'll get you. oh thank you.  
Mio:no its okay. -puts down Misaki-  
Shizuma: (I wish i was the one falling then Mio catches me)-sighs-  
Mio:what's wrong?  
-Misaki takes off chasing usui-  
Chikane:they are really compatible and look at how fast they are.  
Dara:hey shouldn't we go back into the school?  
Mom:oh dear of course. -opens a portal- bye everyone and everyone take care of Mio.  
Mio:bye Mom.  
-they flew off then went inside the portal along with usui and misaki who is still bickering at some trivial matters-  
-at seika high-  
Nikki:i wonder about what happened to them especially Shizuma and Mio.  
Lara:yeah it looked like she was dying.  
-a portal opens to there place then Mio and the others came out of it-  
Mio:were here.  
Nikki:Mio -hugs her-  
Shizuma:-clears her throat- excuse me.  
Nikki:oh I'm sorry.  
Ms. Pauline:white wings!  
Mio:oh my wings. -puts back her wings- *yawns*  
Shizuma:it looks like your tired.  
Mio:no I'm not tired. I'm low blood pressure remember.  
:attention everyone. Tomorrow is the day when your parents will come to school.  
students:oh no.  
Seika's principal: and a party will be held after that. this will all going to happen at the Magical School.  
Ms. Pauline:that is all please go to your classrooms.  
-the day ended normally for once-

Mio:no I'm not tired. I'm low blood pressure remember.  
:attention everyone. Tomorrow is the day when your parents will come to school.  
students:oh no.  
Seika's principal: and a party will be held after that. this will all going to happen at the Magical School.  
Ms. Pauline:that is all please go to your classrooms.  
-the day ended normally for once- 


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Mio chapter V:the parents arrived at the school,Mio's poster father and mother appeared?

-the day of the arrival of parent's-  
-at a certain room-  
student's:-nervous- hello mom and dad -bows at there parents-  
Mio:ne,nee-chan where's mom?  
Shizuma:i don't know.  
Mio:will dad arrive? i don't know what he looked like actually.  
Shizuma:but he's the one who taught you you're magic. and he's a kind father and playful too.  
hey will your poster parent's come?  
Mio:actually i wish even though they are not my real parent's they still took care of me when i was left alone in the road.  
-then black feathers roam the air and the room which cause everyone to look outside and they saw something marvelous that's standing at the top of the tree-  
Queen Beverly:Mio -waves to her-  
Mio:Mom -waves back-  
-then the queen flew to the window causing everyone to kneel down and of course except her family-  
Seika's principal:good morning queen beverly.  
:will your husband get here?  
Mio:yeah mom will he?  
Queen Beverly:of course he will he was eager to meet you again after all this years.  
Mio:yay!  
-then another black feather roam the wind-  
Mom:here he is.  
-a man so handsome that makes even men quiver but he is not a playboy he loves his wife and daughters.-  
Abraham:Mio!-hugs Mio-  
Mio:dad-hugs back-  
-everyone bows down to the king-  
:goodmorning King Abraham -bows at them- please enjoy this day.  
students:woah its the Angel Clan's king and queen there both perfect for each other.  
they are both gorgeous and handsome.  
Dad:so how's my little Mio doing?  
Shizuma:Mio is doing great. hey dad I'm gonna tell you something. -leans to her father-  
Dad:what is it?  
Shizuma:-whispers-have you seen Mio's poster parents?  
Dad:-whispering too-i haven't actually I heard that they will come here to meet there daughter,  
is that true?  
Shizuma:yes.  
Mio:i wish they will come here. -pouts-  
Dad:its okay hey is all my teaching worth it?  
Mio:yeah i can now be compatible with any magic because of you dad.  
Dad:huh? but i didn't taught you that because I can't even do that.  
Mio:then?  
a cute voice:you inherited it from me.  
Mio:huh?  
Dad:that voice Mom:its Shizuma:the everyone except Mio,the cute voice and unfamilliar figure:Priestess of the Human and Magical World!  
-bows at her-  
Shizuma:Mio bow down-  
Mio:okasan! -runs to the her mother then hugs her-  
Shizuma:mom? the priestess is your mother?  
Mio:Mom you were a priestess.  
Yu:she didn't told you?  
Mio:Mom Priestess:I'm sorry. I forgot hehe.  
Mio:-whacks her mother on the head- Queen:she whacked the priestess in the head Yu:ne,Miyako didn't i told you to tell your daughter that your a magical creature.  
Miyako:gomenasai.  
Mio:but I'm glad you're here.  
King:its Yu the best knight in the magical world.  
students:wow,the priestess is her poster mother good thing they are not related.  
Miyako:-twitch-not related?  
students:yabe were gonna die -Miyako throws a table supposedly at them but Mio took the hit instead of them then went flying and hitted the wall behind her-  
Shizuma:Mio!  
Mio:-lands in the ground unhurt because her flames created a shield-Mom,that's wrong what they are saying are true right so you have no right to be angry.  
Shizuma:she blocked the priestess' attack by a mere flame.  
King:that's my daughter alright.  
Miyako:but what they said was wrong were related I'm your half mother too. I gave birth to you!  
Mio:but queen beverly IS my mother.  
Yu:allow me to explain. Mio was originally our daughter but when she was born a light engulf's our vision then when the light was gone Mio was gone when we heard that the Queen gave birth to her youngest daughter by the name of Mio we knew that was our daughter so we kept her after finding her in the streets and sadly she doesn't remembers in other words Miyako and Queen Beverly gave birth to rather complicated in the monster world.  
Mio:well the important part is I have a family right?  
Miyako:right sorry for earlier.  
student whispering to an another student:darn,why does she have the great things darn her.  
Miyako:-hears it-:what did you say to my daughter?  
student:but isn't it true,she has a queen as her mother then a powerful priestess as a half mother too but as were just a low member I wish that no one founded her so that she is dead by now.  
Miyako:-really mad-:how dare you say that to my DAUGHTER!  
-an explosion went to the room and everyone flew outside without anyone killed-  
Mio:okasan! -she saw her mother glowing with red light-  
Shizuma:th-this is bad *coughs*  
Queen Beverly:everyone step aside or you will caught with this fight.  
-everyone stepped aside creating a big rectangle that surrounds Miyako,Yu,the queen,the king along with there daughters then queen beverly creates a barries so no one will be hitted by anyone or anything-  
Miyako:Mio is not lucky she's powerful than anyone she's even more powerful than the queen and me.  
Yu:she's out of control.  
Mio:stop this you're gonna kill them.  
Miyako:people like them who can't even understand the meaning of Family deserves to die!haaaa-then a ball with evil and powerful aura was created at the hand of Miyako then throws it to the students who maked her mad-  
queen beverly:this is bad if we don't do something those students will die and veryone around them.  
Mio:-appears quickly to the place were the target was-I said stop it! -catches the orb then destroys it without problem-  
Shizuma:she defended the students then easily destroyed the priestess' powerful magic!  
Mio-mad-: stop it do you realize what you were doing?  
Miyako:but they said that you should be dead that you're just lucky.  
Mio:its true that its hurtful but at least now I have a family right?  
Miyako:i guess you're right but those kind of people still need to disappear! -throws another orb at them-  
Mio:-really mad- I SAID STOP IT! -her hands were now covered with black and red flame then her body is covered with overwhelming white powerful flame then she swayed her hands up then down then the flames created a powerful fire typhoon towards the orb which caused the orb to be destroyed-  
King Abraham: what she said was true she does contain a black flame and she's really powerful.  
Shizuma:haaa-her black wings appeared then a cutting wind roam the land then goes towards the priestess but the Miyako quickly destroyed it-  
Miyako:why you! -attacks shizuma with a small dark orb-  
Shizuma:ahhhhh -lands to the ground-  
Mio:nee-chan!-really mad- you crossed the line. I was fine that you were attacking me but why did you include my sister to this fight!i won't forgive you! -her white wings appeared shining to the morning-  
students,queen beverly,king Abraham,Miyako,Yu then the parents of the students: her wings are White!  
Mio:stop this please I don't wanna hurt you, you're my mother.  
Miyako:-calms down-I'm sorry. -Yu puts Miyako in his arms and let's her rest.-  
Mio:-panting-I'm so glad mom understands. -then light shines from Mio and her wings then everyone was healed but leaving Mio really tired-Miya-Mom -closes her eyes then her wings went back leaving her falling-  
Shizuma:-completely healed- Mio! -catches the falling Mio who is now falling asleep in the arms of her sister.-you were amazing Mio.  
Miyako:she really is 's my half daughter alright.  
Queen Beverly:and she is my daughter too.  
King Abraham:she really is the White Angel. Mio:-raises her right hand and points the room which is now seriously damaged from a seriously powerful priestess then all of the sudden its fixed then Mio went back into sleep-  
parents:the Angel Clan are indeed poweful. we'll be going now.  
Yu:sorry for the trouble my wife 's go Miyako.  
Miyako:I'm sorry.  
Queen Beverly:us too, Shizuma were going home.  
Shizuma:Mm-nods her head- let's go home too. -her wings appeared then carries Mio to there room-  
-in there dorm room-  
Shizuma:here you go Mio. rest you deserve it after all. you were incredibly amazing out there.  
-Shizuma went to bed after that then the amazing day ended.- 


End file.
